


Can't forget

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Everyone except Kuro and Hyde are mentioned., Kuro/Hyde (Minor), M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: It has already been a week since his passing, five days since his body was lowered into the ground, five days since he moved from the spot he’s in. He didn't want to leave, not when someone he cared for was six feet under.





	

It was one of those days, where you forget why you’re alive and why you’re here. When that small happiness is stripped away from you so fast that everything is gone in a mere blink of an eye.  
  
For Kuro, that’s exactly what he’s contemplating. Crouching down in front of a slab of stone that reads _his_ name. Clutching onto the gift he’s received from the beginning. This was suppose to be just a nightmare, something he could just wake up to and have that person beside him, reassuring him that everything is fine, feeling the warmth of the happiness he had surrounding his slender body.  
  
He could remember it all, seeing blood being spilled around the body of his friend, or well, something _more_  than that. Watching the light in the others’ eyes disappear, chains of the contract breaking. Freeing Kuro from the bind as he held his partner’s hand, not wanting to let go.  
  
It hurt.  
  
He didn’t save him in time.  
  
_I don’t want to regret anymore._  
  
Something Kuro always thought about, letting his partner to hear his thoughts, opinions and suggestions on how their life together will be perfect for the both of them.  
  
He regrets. Not saving his partner, his friend...Family….from the fatal blow to his chest. Blood painting the concrete crimson. He has seen many things that his partner would’ve never understood, having to kill his creator just so no other monsters would be created. He regretted for so long, one hundred years of pain. Now he’s going through the same regrets, he killed his partner. He practically did, he couldn’t save him.  
  
_It’s too late._  
  
The laughter that sounded from the ahoge was drowned out by the sound of his pained cries, the injuries on his own flesh was already healing, being a vampire and all.  
  
_Humans are such delicate creatures, aren’t they big brother?_  
  
He was right, but he deeply cared for the human who gave him a reason of living, a reason to protect something if he tried. Happiness, the help of his regrets were like a heavy object being lifted off his heart. It weighed him down, pinned him to the ground he walked on. Sometimes he could feel himself stop breathing, like someone knocked the air out of his lungs and just left him there to figure out how to breathe again.  
  
But he wanted to live. Wanted to fight for his happiness he so desired, being picked up that day was the start of something he couldn’t understand, but had the need to protect that boy from harm. He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve any of this. Too young for his life to be taken when he had the world, he had so many plans for the future, not knowing those plans would be wasted.  
  
They were prepared for this!  
  
Why _him?!_  
  
He had so much to live for, only 16 years old. He could’ve gone to college, learn many things, and he would take his cat everywhere with him. No matter the rules within the schools and dorms, that cat was well behaved. On the outside, but he would still protect this troublesome boy even if it meant the end to his immortality. But now, it isn’t him who’s gone from the face of the earth. It was the boy he sworn to protect with his life.  
  
The bell still jingles in his palm, staring down at the small puddle where the bell rested. It started raining but the vampire paid no mind to it. Vampires don’t get sick so he didn’t care staying out in the rain while the boy beneath him six feet down is protected by layers and layers of soil. Everyone practically watched the vampire in concern, watching as the grieving vampire transforms into his animal form to lay on the muddy soil. He didn’t care, he didn’t care for many things anyways. It has always been _him._ Ever since they met, he had the need to protect the smile on that boy’s face. It has already been a week since his passing, five days since his body was lowered into the ground, five days since he moved from the spot he’s in. His fifth brother understood, going out of his way to bring the oldest brother snacks as he grieves alone. Sometimes staying when he has the time, watching the cat lay unmoving on the dirt, in front of the slab that engraves the boy he held desperately onto.  
  
Hyde couldn’t say a thing, he tried to muster up the courage to cheer up his brother, but it was pointless, for it was also him who went through this with who he once loved. Ophelia. Licht had helped him through it, giving him the strength to move on. But his brother had nobody to call his own anymore, nobody to help him through the pain he’s been put through for a week now. Hyde didn’t like the behavior his brother was showing, not eating, not looking at anyone that came for him. To bring him back to the others. He had no home to call his own, even though the will that the boy had, gave Kuro everything, sure he had everything the boy had, though he didn’t have everything he needed. The boy himself.  
  
The faces of the boy’s friends weren’t as bad as the vampires’, even knowing the piece of sunshine for a few months. The Uncle’s face was understanding of the cat not wanting to step foot off the grave itself. The Uncle recently was informed that the cat his nephew lived with is actually a vampire, but not deadly. He has been proven that fact.  
  
Ash didn’t even pay no heed to the green-haired subclass that visited his partner’s grave sometimes, leaving flowers in front of the tombstone. Not speaking a word to the cat. Hyde could see that, watching them from afar, not trusting himself to do the wrong thing during this time. At least his brother knows how he felt during the time of his own loss.  
  
He can’t forget the day he lost _him,_ nobody could be just as hardworking, generous, kind, and trusts a monster to help him, live with him and eventually _love him._  
  
Ash opened his eyes one more time to read the engraving of the stone slab in front of him. Keeping the memory of his partner deep within his heart.  
  
The last thing the boy told him before his death was quote on quote.  
  
“ _I love you...Kuro.”_  
  
_“I loved you too...Mahiru.”_  
  
The light disappeared and he held the limp body in his arms, letting his cheeks stain with tears. He can’t forget, he can never forget.  
  
Ash closed his eyes once again, entering a one hundred year sleep that someday, someone will come to wake him up to take him home.  
  
                                                                   
  
  
                                                                                                          Rest In Peace  
                                                                                                          Mahiru Shirota  
                                                                                                 07/7/2000- 9/20/2016  
  
                                                                
  
                                                                                                               

**Author's Note:**

> ㅠㅠ Thank you for enjoying! I don't know if you would actually enjoy this sad fic but...There's other happy ones you could check out! Haha.....I'm so sorry Sunshine! Thank you to my dear friend Ren in Seoul for this request! You make me suffer! 
> 
> Also Mahiru's birth year probably wasn't 2000....but you know oh well? Nobody knows it! So just decided to use a legit date. *shrugs*


End file.
